Basics of Survival
Basics of Survival Surviving is what the game is all about, and here you'll learn how to survive through your first playthrough. Don't worry if you die - just try again! You start in the top-left corner of the world, and your goal is in the bottom-right corner. A long journey awaits you! Getting a "Good" World Generation The world is randomly generated, and this means that sometimes you'll get easy gameplays, sometimes you won't survive more than a week. If you feel your world is way too hard you can use the "restart" command to generate a new one. Examples may be a world whose first screen has more than 1 wolf. However, it is up to you! If you want, you can (and should) start the hard way. Remember - don't worry if you die, you can try as much as you want.) Commands you should know Command "rest" or "z" Using this you'll sleep! Sleep takes 1/2 of a day and will restore your energies depending on where you slept. Sleeping on the ground (pretty much everywhere) will only restore your energies up to 70%, sleeping in a tent will restore them up to 100% and sleeping in a house will give you a bonus - you'll have 120% of Rest level! Command "eat" You will consume rations until you're not hungry anymore. You don't have to do this, because the game will do it for you most of the times, but there will be situations in which you'll have to eat manually. Command "move +dir", "go +dir", "n", "s", "e", "w" You use these to move in the map. "Dir" is "north", "south", "east", "ovest". You can also just use "n", "s", ... or use the arrow keys. (which is indeed a faster way) You lose less energies while travelling on a road! (represented by a gray square) Command '''"build tent" You'll plant a tent, represented by a " ^ ". The tent will help you many times! Tools of Survival To survive, you have to keep your stats at a good level. Food, Hunger, Rest, Body Temperature and Health: if you don't manage them well you won't be able to survive for long. Normally, you can carry 10 rations of food, which are not stored in your inventory, but separately. You need around 3 rations of food per day to survive: hunting is one of your first occupations! "Hunting" takes 1/4 of a day, and everytime you succeed you gain 2 rations of food. During the Warm Season hunting is pretty easy, because you have an high chance to suceed, during the Winter, however, it will be a lot harder. '''Command "hunt" or "h" The first thing you should do is Scavenge to find some crafting materials. While scavenging in empty parts of terrain (' . ') you'll find rocks, but you can find sticks and wood in the forest ('F'). Scavenging in houses ('[ ]') will instead yeld foods...or rare items! Command "scavenge" Scavenging is a half-free action: it means that you spend part of your energies ("Rest" level) but time doesn't pass. You are free to do it as long as you're not tired! What you want to craft is a Spear and a Backpack. A Spear will rise your hit chance (that you can see on the right part of the screen), which is useful when fighting wolves, but will also rise your chances of suceeding while hunting. A backpack will double the number of rations you can carry, 20 instead of 10. Ingredients of a Spear: "Sharp Rock"+"Long Stick". Just use the command "Craft spear" when you have the ingredients in your inventory. Ingredients of a Backpack: "Flexible Stick"+"Animal Skin" (you'll receive animal skin during hunting, not scavenging!). Command "Craft backpack". After you've crafted the items, you can equip them using the command "Equip" +the number of the inventory slot they're stored in. If you want to unequip an item, use "unequip hand" or "unequip clothes". If you have something you don't need in your backpack, use "drop +inventory slot number". Remember that dropped items are lost for ever! Preparing for the Winter Chances are that, while you were scavenging, hunting, and surviving, many days have passed. Probably you're still in the Warm Season...yes, there are season in this game! Warm Season and Cold Season (also know as winter). Each season lasts 60 days. You have to prepare for the winter, because it is a really harsh time. #During Winter, chances of catching an animal while hunting are smaller...A LOT SMALLER! Have your spear at hand because you'll need it! #During Winter, you'll gradually freeze even if the weather is "Sunny" or "Normal". Manage your body temperature wisely! Use tents and house to keep it stable. #During Winter, it won't rain but instead it'll snow! You'll freeze even faster when snowing. #Catching a cold is easier, and this means you'll see the "SICK" health status a lot more! And you have to survive 60 days in these conditions! Because of the chances of freezing, you'll proceed in your journeys a lot more slowly (you'll have to stay in tents longer) and because of the scarce wildlife, you may starve. However, don't lose your hope! Having a backpack will let you survive more, just pay attention not unequipping it because you'll lose all your extra food rations! You can craft "Winter Clothes" that will stop the freezing unless it is snowing. Ingredients: Wolf Fur + Animal Skin; Command "Craft winter clothes" Especially useful are abandoned towns. You can find these while following a road, and they are full of houses! Scavenging in houses will most of the time yeld food...and this can be a big difference! You also have the chance to find rare items, like Pillows, Stealth Vests and Large Backpacks! One of the worst thing that can happen to you during winter is getting exhausted: if your Rest Level is 0, you'll faint, and you'll sleep for an entire day. During Winter, this means sure freezing, unless you got Winter Clothes. The Wolves The wolves, represented by a gray "w", are one of your worst enemies. Normally, they just roam in the world, but they can smell you up to 10 tiles away. If they do, they'll start chasing you, and believe me, they'll catch you. When they do, you'll have to fight back! While fighting (the wolf is in your same tile) you can't move, eat, sleep, or do any actions but Attack (if you are sure you are gonna die you can also type "restart"). Attacking will use your "hit chance": if you hit, the wolf dies. Otherwise, the wolf will attack you. If he hits you, you'll get hurt; if you are already hurt you'll die! Spears, Swords and Steel Swords (a rare item you can find in houses) will rise your hit chance. To protect yourself, you can use Armors, Combat Armors and Steel Armors (another rare items). Armor also slightly rise your hit chance, but they're used for protection: if a wolf attacks you, it won't hurt you. Your armor will protect you, and in doing so it will get destroyed most of the times, though there is a chance it will resist. Ingredients for Sword: Short Stick + Sharp Rock; Command "Craft Sword" Combat Armors and Armors become useless after destroyed, and you'll "Clothes" slot will become "Empty" again. Steel Armors, instead, become "Torn Steel Armors" that works the same way as normal armors. This means that, in the worst case. Upon killing a wolf you'll receive "Wolf Fur" that you can use to craft winter clothes. Ingredients for Armor: Animal Skin + Flat Rock Command "Craft Armor" Ingredients for Combat Armor: Armor + Spear Command "Craft Combat Armor" (combat armor works like a normal armor but gives you a slightly bigger hit chance bonus.) Remember that fighting wolves is extremely dangerous, especially if there is more than one of them. Be wise!